nashnofandomcom-20200215-history
Places Visited
General Geography Ruthachish Empire The country the campaign takes place in. Sort of like a fusion between the Soviet Union and Tsarist Russia. Meskva The capital of the Empire. It would take 4 days by train to get between Meskva and Nashno. Spalskaya Province A remote and largely unsettled province of the Ruthachish Empire. Contains everything from mountains, to open plains to frozen taiga. Nashnosparsk (Nashno) The capital of Spalskaya Province and city where the campaign takes place. It is surprisingly cosmopolitan considering how remote it is. Neighborhoods in Nashnosparsk Krasnoville A beautiful, posh part of the city known for the scenic canals that connect it to the Morzhoy River, as well as the ornate horse drawn carriages that you can pay to ride along them. Empress Park A huge park that makes up the bulk of Krasnoville. Townhouses stand along the sides of the park. Masha’s Diner A popular 24 hour diner on the edge of Empress Park. They're known for their lamb dumplings, which they recommend with caravan tea. Statue of the Weeping Woman A statue depicting a former empress of the Empire that stands across from Masha's and is at the entrance of Empress Park. Water pours from her face, as well as a pitcher into a trough at the bottom. Imperial Institute of the Arcane Administration Building, Krasnoville Branch Inside Empress Park, a tall imposing building with traditional Ruthachish onion domes on the roof. Where Boris and Aly work and where Wacko receives magic lessons. Eastgate Despite its name, Eastgate is closer to the city center. It contains a large wall that was historically the eastern boundary of Nashno, but houses and neighborhoods have been built outside this wall in the intervening few centuries. In addition to the Eastern Wall, the Eastgate neighborhood is known for containing the Natural History Museum. The Natural History Museum The Nashnospark Museum of Natural History was founded a little over half a century ago by a man named Ilya Mirsky, who served as its curator until his recent death. The museum is known throughout the Ruthachish Empire for its incredibly detailed magical history exhibit; there is not another like it in the human world. Yutra Square A big square near the city center. Flea markets and big events are frequently held there, including the Arnek Classic Strongman competition. The Riverside District The Morzhoy River is one of the largest rivers in the Empire, and people have been fishing on it since before Nashno was founded. The neighborhood along its banks is generally referred to as the Riverside District, and its main thoroughfare is a street called Long Road. Riverside Graveyard A large graveyard where many working class people, particularly sailors, are buried. It's a tradition for fishermen and dockworkers to have a crawfish on their headstone. Marina Rybolov, whose family fish processing business is makes up a lot of commercial boat traffic on the Morzhoy, was also buried in this graveyard, and her grave is adorned with a leaping trout. The Artificer's Workshop A loft on Long Road in the unit above a store called the Hat Harbor. It's owned by a spell-slinger named Gennady Wagner, who is known among Nashno's criminal community for being particularly good at creating illegal magical devices. The Sasha, Alexey and J met with Gennady here to have him identify the implant they recovered from Roman's arm. The Wobbly Trawler A tavern frequented by Morzhoy fisherman, run by an patch-eyed woman named Old Olga. The lighting is bad and the sailors are usually too drunk to hold a decent conversation, but the ribs are good. The Morzhoy Docks The main marina for commercial fishing operations on the Morzhoy. There are a variety of boats (all grouped by size), a few small cranes, and some administrative buildings. The largest administrative building is owned and solely occupied by the Rybolov company.